Beethoven-sama
by Aishamath Shinobu
Summary: Berusaha kabur sebelum acara perjodohan dimulai, Sakura dan Sasuke justru ditakdirkan untuk bertemu di studio musik. /"Gadis gulali itu..."/"B-beethoven-sama, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"/"Hn. Ada syaratnya."/ AU. Two shoot. DLDR!


"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah tahu?" pria berambut hitam itu menutup pintu. "Ah, aku tidak mengerti pikiran ayah dan ibu!" kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan melonggarkan dasinya. "...dan kurasa kau juga tidak menyukainya." lanjutnya lagi. Matanya memperhatikan adiknya yang masih tenggelam dalam alunan pianonya−tak terusik sama sekali dengan kehadiran dan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu apa itu? Ayah dan ibu akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis!"

Alunan piano terhenti. Pria yang sedari tadi memainkan piano itu sedikit tersentak.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Aniki!" serunya tajam, kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam petikan-petikan pianonya.

"Dua rius! Bahkan aku sudah punya fotonya. Gadis itu cantik," pria yang merupakan kakak dari pianis itu sedikit menggoda.

Sekali lagi, alunan piano itu terhenti.

"Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku!" gerutu pianis bernama Sasuke itu. Barusan ia salah menekan menekan tuts pianonya.

"Pffft! Hahaha! Kau tergoda, Sasuke-kun!" pria yang sedari tadi mengoceh itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati _imouto_ -nya. Dari dalam kantong kemejanya ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto berukuran 4x6 cm. "Kuperkenalkan kau dengan calon istrimu! Pfftt!" lelaki itu mendekatkan foto itu tepat ke depan wajah adiknya.

"Singkirkan!" tepis Sasuke. Foto itu jatuh ke atas tuts piano miliknya.

"Ara... jangan emosi begitu." pria usil itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi coba kau lihat, dia cantik kan?" goda lelaki itu lagi.

" _Urusai!_ " meskipun begitu Sasuke melirik foto yang terjatuh itu. "Tomboy!" gumamnya kemudian.

Keduanya menatap foto itu bersamaan. Foto seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang memakai jaket jins. Tangan kananya mengapit helm proyek kuning ke pinggangnya. Gelang sulaman berwana hitam melingkar mantap di tangan kanannya, menambah aura macho pada gadis itu. Dibawah foto itu tertulis ' _Haruno Sakura: professional civil engineer'_ beserta tanda tangannya.

"Hmm... pantas. Dia seorang insinyur sipil. Kenapa kaa-san memilih dia? Ah, benar! Sasuke, kau tidak suka gadis feminin kan?"

"Entah!" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan _death glare_ pada aniki-nya. Jelas sekali pembicaraan itu membuat _mood_ nya jelek.

"Ups, sudah pukul 2 siang. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." kakak sang pianiss berusaha melarikan diri. "Kau juga, _imoutto-kun_!" serunya sambil mengacak rambut adiknya. Setelah itu ia lari terbirit-birit bagai dikejar babi hutan.

"ITACHI BAKAAAAA!"

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **Beethoven-sama**

 **©Aishamath Shinobu**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Chara: Sakura H. & Sasuke. U**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

"Ayah dan ibu bercanda kan?" gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedikit menegang. Air yang hendak diteguknya tak jadi diminum.

"Sayang, kami serius." suara lembut ibunya memperparah suasana hatinya.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumam gadis bernama Sakura itu. Wajahnya memucat.

"Sakura, apa lagi yang kau cari? Profesi dan karirmu sudah cukup bagus. Pernikahan justru akan memperlengkap hidupmu, Nak. Sadarlah, umurmu sudah 27 tahun." Ayahnya mencoba menasehati meskipun terdengar sedikit memaksa.

Sakura tersandar lemas di kursinya. Rasa haus sehabis makan malam barusan mendadak hilang. "Aku... tidak siap," lirihnya.

"Ibu mengerti. Kau hanya perlu belajar, Sayang."

"Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Keluarga mempelai pria akan datang untuk makan malam dan membicarakan pernikahan kalian di rumah ini. Ayah sangat berharap kau dapat menyambut mereka dengan baik. Percayalah, Nak, ayah dan ibu tidak memberikanmu sembarang pria. Dia adalah anak dari teman ayah, Fugaku Uchiha. Orang yang menolong keluarga ini saat kita terpuruk dulu," sang ayah berusaha meyakinkan anaknya.

Hening. Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Pikirannya mendadak lama setelah itu ia bangkit duduknya, "Aku permisi," katanya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura!−"

"−biar ibu yang bicara padanya,"

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

"Sasuke-kun, pastikan kau menjaga perkataanmu saat tiba di sana. Ah, ya, jangan lupa berikan sapaan manis pada gadis itu, kau mengerti?" keluarga Uchiha tiba di halaman rumah Haruno. Sebelum masuk Itachi memberikan petuah pada adiknya yang tampak tak selera menghadiri pertemuan yang merepotkan ini−menurutnya.

"Aniki cerewet!" seru sasuke.

"Hahaha! Hei, ini karena aku peduli padamu!" semakin Sasuke jengkel, semakin senang Itachi menjahili adiknya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut belakang adiknya yang bergaya unik-bokong ayam _mode_.

"Cih, _urusai_!" adiknya membuang muka.

" _Dame desuyo_ , Itachi-kun!" wanita cantik di samping Itachi mencubit pelan lengannya−sama pelannya dengan suaranya yang aduhai.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan!" seru Itachi.

"Kau membuat Sasuke-kun kesal," balas Hinata yang merupakan istri Itachi.

" _Hai, hai,_ aku taubat!" mata Itachi mengerling singkat pada Hinata. Senyum lebarnya membuat gadis semanis gula itu _blushing_.

"Gombal! Hinata-nee san, tolong ajarkan dia agar menjadi manusia yang lebih normal!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah _sweat drop_ nya.

" _Ororo~_! Kalian ini, pagi, siang, malam bertengkar terus. Mirip sekali dengan kucing dan anjing yang ibu lihat di depan toko tadi,"

" _Uso!_ " seru Itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan. Tentu aja mereka tidak mau disamakan dengan hewan yang memiliki kurap ditubuhnya karena sering tidur di jalanan itu.

"Hahaha!" Hinata dan Mikoto tertawa geli.

"Dasar kalian ini! Lihat, keluarga Haruno sudah menunggu kita di sana." ujar Fugaku, memecah kegaduhan di antara mereka. Kemudian mengintruksikan keluarganya untuk segera masuk ke kediaman Haruno.

Lima langkah lagi, Sasuke akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya meskipun sepertinya gadis berambut gulali itu tidak turut menyambut mereka di ambang pintu.

" _A-ano_..." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. " _Handphone_ ku tertinggal di dalam mobil,"

"Haduh... cepat ambil sana! Jangan lama, Sasuke-kun!" seru Itachi. Kali ini serius.

"Hn," Sasuke segera berlari ke mobilnya dan berpura-pura mengambil handphone. Matanya mengawasi sekumpulan orang di ujung sana hingga mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Yosh! Aku bisa melarikan diri!" serunya ditambah seringaian maut serigala yang dimilikinya.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Kizashi."

"Yah, lama tidak berjumpa, Fugaku."

Kedua ayah mempelai saling berjabat tangan dan bernostalgia. Dua keluarga itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam dan berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu makan malam. Di dalamnya berdiri seorang gadis anggun bersurai merah muda dan berkimono biru bermotif bunga Sakura.

" _K-Konbawa_ , Uchiha-sama." sapa gadis itu gugup luar biasa.

" _Konbawa_ , Sakura-chan." balas calon mertua gadis itu tersenyum.

"Silakan duduk. Oh, ya dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Maaf, dia kembali ke mobil karena _handphone_ nya tertinggal. Adikku terkadang sedikit ceroboh," Itachi tersenyum memaksa.

"Ahaha, wajar saja. Dia presdir muda yang sangat sibuk, jam istirahatnya pasti sedikit." Kizashi berusaha membela calon menantunya.

 _"Katakan saja kalau kau juga malas ikut pertemuan ini, Sasuke-sama!"_ batin Sakura geram. Ia mendengus kasar.

"Kalau begitu kita berbincang-bincang saja dulu. Nah, Fugaku, mungkin kau ingin mengenal anakku lebih dalam," kata Kizashi memamerkan anaknya.

Jantung Sakura meletup gugup. Ia terkesiap. Pertanyaan Fugaku dan Mikoto datang bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah pernah pacaran?"

"Aku tidak suka pacaran, hehe."

"Jadi Sakura-chan sukanya apa?"

"Banyak,"

"Wah, kalau yang disukai banyak berarti Sasuke juga disukai, ya?" goda Fugaku.

"Iya. Eh, maksud... maksudku..." Sakura gelagapan seperti ketahuan buang angin. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena salah menjawab. Semua orang di ruangan itu tergelak-tergelak melihat tingkah polosnya yang lucu. Namun, sudah 20 menit mereka berbincang Sasuke belum juga muncul. Itachi berinisiatif menjemput Sasuke ke mobilnya. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke tidak ada, sebab dialah yang akan menyerahkan kado ulang tahun untuk Sakura dari keluarganya.

Melihat Itachi bangkit mata Sakura mendadak sinis. _"Nah, aku bilang juga apa. Dia pasti kabur. Kalau begitu aku juga ikut kabur, ah! Yang tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini kan bukan cuma dia!"_ Sakura mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. "Ano, bolehkah aku permisi ke belakang sebentar? Sepertinya minuman ini sudah berubah menjadi air seni,"

"Ahahah!" spontan tamu dan orangtuanya tertawa. Gadis itu sebenarnya ingin pipis. Namun bahasa yang digunakan sedikit diperindah.

"Tentu saja, Sayang." kata Mikoto.

Dengan sigap Sakura berdiri dan terbirit-birit menuju pintu belakang. Ia mengendap-endap bagai pencuri profesional di malam hari sambil memastikan bahwa Itachi telah masuk lagi ke rumahnya.

"Hh... hh.." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum melihat studio musik di depannya yang hanya sepuluh langkah dari rumah. Studio musik itu menyediakan kursus musik untuk umum dan tempat latihan para pemusik sebelum konser. Malam ini ia ingin menyewa ruang piano di studio itu.

"A-ayah, gawat! Sasuke-kun sepertinya kabur!" bisik Itachi, membuat mata Fugaku Uchiha melotot jelek sekali.

"Apa?!"

"Ssstt!"

Karena sudah emosi, Tuan Uchiha itu tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan suaranya.

"Ada apa, Fugaku?" tanya Kizashi.

"Um... _sumaranai,_ sepertinya anakku membuat ulah." Fugaku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan juga belum kembali," Mikoto sedikit khawatir.

"Benar juga. Aku akan ke belakang dulu," kata Mebuki ikut panik.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

" _Gomen ne_ , Sakura-chan. Ruang itu sudah ada yang menyewa," pria berambut putih tersenyum memprihatinkan.

"Heh? Ada yang menyewa? Malam-malam begini? Kakashi-san... aku kan sudah terbiasa dengan piano itu," ujar Sakura kecewa.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan kemari. Kupikir kau sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu. _Ne_ , _otanjoubi omedeto_!" pria bernama Kakashi itu mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat.

"Arigatou!" Sakura menjabat tangan Kakashi.

"Nah, sebagai hadiahnya malam ini kau boleh menggunakan piano di sebelah ruang yang ingin kau sewa. Piano itu mirip dengan piano yang sering kau mainkan. _Free_!" Kakashi mengancungkan jempolnya.

" _Free_?!"

"Hm!"

" _Arigatou_ , Kakashi-san!" Sakura melompat kegirangan. Saat hendak beranjak langkahnya terhenti. "Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa yang menyewa ruang itu?"

"Seorang pemuda. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya dan sepertinya dia juga baru pertama kali ke sini. Kau tahu? Permainan pianonya seperti seorang professional!"

" _Honto_? Aku jadi penasaran. Ehehhe! Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu, ya."

"Yosh, Ganbatte!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana sakura?" tanya Kizashi sedikit khawatir melihat peluh di wajah istrinya. Mebuki hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala. Kedua keluarga itu mendadak diam. Hening.

"Benarkah kita bisa melanjutkan rencana ini, Fugaku?" Kizashi membuka suara.

"Aku pun merasa ragu," Fugaku menunduk.

"Kita lihat perkembangannya nanti. Sekarang kita makan dulu, ya." Mebuki mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kedua keluarga itu menikmati makan malam dengan sangat hening dan canggung.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

Pria itu mengakhiri alunan pianonya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Ia menghembuskan napas senang.

"Prok! Prok ! Prok!"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tepuk tangan di ruangan itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah mengintipnya di balik pintu.

"Eh, ano... gomen, karena penasaran aku mengintip!" gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. "Tapi permainan pianomu bagus!" pujinya.

Sasuke mengerjap. Matanya membuat seperti bola bekel. _"Bukannya dia... gadis gulali itu? Apakah dia mencariku sampai ke sini?"_

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengenali gadis itu. Hatinya sedikit was-was.

"Aku? Oh, aku hanya seseorang yang ikut kursus piano di sini. Kebetulan sedang menyewa ruang piano di sebelah. Tapi Kakashi-san bilang permainan pianomu bagus, jadi aku ingin mendengarnya. _Gomen ne_. Aku sering menggunakan ruangan ini untuk kursus tapi belum sekali pun melihatmu. Kau orang baru, ya? Ambil kursus juga?" tanpa sadar Sakura mendekat dan berdiri tidak jauh dari piano Sasuke.

 _"Sebenarnya dia sudah mengenaliku atau tidak?"_ pikiran Sasuke membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku baru pertama kali kemari. Hanya ingin mampir saja,"

"Umm... tapi permainanmu tadi bagus sekali. Apalagi saat memainkan lagu Fur Elise," perkataan dan ekspresi Sakura membuat Sasuke cukup tersanjung.

"Terima kasih. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau datang malam-malam? Setahuku kelas kursus di sini dibuka sore hari," Sasuke mulai menyelidik.

"Eng... itu karena... umm, bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Sakura cengengesan sambil memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu dengan penasaran. "... sebenarnya hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja. Aku kabur dari rumah sebentar, hehe!"

"Kabur?!" Sasuke terlonjak.

"I-iya maksudku bukan kabur sungguhan. Hanya sebentar, _okay_? Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di rumah sekarang," Sakura memperjelas ucapannya.

 _"Apa? Dia juga kabur?"_ Sasuke diam sesaat. "Kenapa kau kabur?" tanyanya sedikit memancing.

Sakura mengambil kursi di dekatnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan lesu. "Hanya sedang kesal dengan orang tuaku. Yah... mungkin saja karena ini hari ulang tahunku dan aku tidak mendapatkan kado yang kuharapkan." nada gadis itu terdengar tajam.

Sasuke terkesiap. Sedikit tersindir. Namun hatinya masih penasaran dengan gadis di sampingnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa hadiah yang diberikan orang tuamu?" tanyanya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal pribadi kepada orang lain.

Sakura mendengus kasar. Aura wajahnya mendadak keruh seolah emosinya terpancing. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Maaf, lupakan." kata Sasuke tidak hati.

"Aku sedang dijodohkan," gumam Sakura pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Kerongkongan Sasuke tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal. "Lalu?" Tapi entah kenapa bibirnya tak mau berhenti bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengenal pria itu. Sebenarnya ini konyol. Dia juga kabur sebelum bertemu denganku. Bukankah itu bukti bahwa perjodohan ini tidak bisa dilakukan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke hingga pria itu tahu emosi yang terpancar dari matanya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Jelas sekali Sakura juga kesal padanya. Hening sesaat. "Kau bisa menolak kalau kau tidak suka perjodohan itu," kata Sasuke setenang mungkin. Kemudian memainkan kembali tuts piano di depannya dengan alunan ringan.

"Aku..." Sakura bergumam. Kalimatnya yang terputus membuat Sasuke menghentikan permainannya.

"...seberat apapun permintaan kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan "tidak" untuk mereka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Usaha mereka untuk membahagiakanku tidak pernah setengah-setengah, termasuk membelikanku grand piano kawai RX seharga 800 juta. Padahal saat itu bisnis ayah sedang terpuruk."

"Aku hanya menggunakan piano itu selama sebulan. Kemudian terpaksa menjualnya untuk pengobatan ayah yang sakit-sakitan karena bisnisnya hancur. Untungnya ada seorang teman ayah yang begitu dermawan, beliau menolong ayahku untuk membangkitkan kembali bisnisnya dari nol. Dan, yah... aku sangat senang paman itu datang kerumahku malam ini meskipun aku telah mengecewakannya karena kabur dari rumah."

Sasuke menegang. _"Apa?! Jadi orang itu ayahku?"_

"Berkat paman itu bisnis ayah mulai kembali meningkat. Dan ayah berjanji akan memberikanku grand piano Steinway yang harganya 1 miliar lebih. Tapi aku menolak, aku ingin membeli piano dengan uangku sendiri. Sebagai gantinya ayahku membiayai kursus piano di tempat ini yang kebetulan sekali dekat dengat rumahku." Sakura tersenyum lirih.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan seksama. Disaat itulah ia tahu bahwa gadis ini merupakan gadis yang baik dan tangguh. Dan disaat itu pula ia menyadari kalau Sakura lebih cantik dari foto yang dilihatnya. Kimono biru langit bermotif Sakura yang dikenakannya membuat gadis itu tampil anggun. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ups! Maaf aku malah curhat," Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak sadar dengan siapa ia bicara. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, hari ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Eh ya, begitulah..." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa lagu kesukaanmu?"

"Yang paling kusuka adalah Fur Elise. Kemudian _Canon in D_ ,"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ini kado dariku." Sasuke menekan tuts pianonya dan memainkan lagu Fur Elise. Tangannya cukup lincah namun mengalun lembut. Suasana tenang menyusup ke hati Sakura, membuatnya memejamkan mata. Tanpa Sadar ia tersenyum. Saat lagu itu berhenti, ia membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang cerah−seolah-olah lagu itu mampu menyihir hatinya yang mendung.

"Arigatou," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Belum selesai," katanya.

Tangannya kembali menekan tuts piano. Kali ini sangat lembut dan perlahan. Dentingan piano di ruangan itu terdengar begitu romantis dan hangat. Cocok untuk dua orang yang duduk di dalam sana. Alunan piano menjadi sedikit lebih cepat dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Kali ini Sakura tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia justru menatap Sasuke yang yang memejamkan matanya sambil memainkan tuts piano. Wajahnya tampannya yang tenang seiring dengan lagu yang dibawakannya membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Nada yang dimainkan Sasuke terdengar semakin pelan. Dentingan yang lembut dan perlahan itu membuat jantung Sakura berdesir halus. Pria itu mengakhiri lagunya di nada "mi" rendah. Sakura bertepuk tangan. Senyumnya merekah mendapat hadiah seistimewa itu. "Luar biasa! Terimakasih!" serunya berulang-ulang.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya sambil tertegun menatap Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya ia senang karena mampu membuat orang tertawa mendengar alunan nada yang dimainkannya. Perlahan Sasuke ikut menyunginggkan senyumnya. Senyum terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Siapa duga kalau insinyur wanta ini berhasil mencuri hatinya? Keduanya merasa pertemuan ini begitu indah.

Wajahnya Sasuke memanas, ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya yang mulai canggung. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. _"Gawat! Aku harus pulang._ " Meski tak rela Sasuke harus segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan harus tiba di rumahnya sebelum orang tuanya tiba. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kembali," perkataan itu sungguh berat untuk diucapkan.

"Oh, benarkah?" wajah Sakura mendadak kecewa.

"Hn," angguk Sasuke menguatkan hati. Kemudian segera berdiri dan berpamitan pada Sakura. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bermain. Sampai jumpa lagi," untuk yang terakhir ia memberi Sakura senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tidak, aku lah yang harus berterima kasih. Kado darimu sungguh indah." ujar Sakura. Meski tersenyum wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya akan kepergian pria itu.

Keduanya saling diam dan menatap satu lama lain.

 _"Aku... pasti akan menemui lagi!"_ tekad Sasuke dalam hati. "Kalau begitu aku permisi." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melangkah pergi.

"Ano, B-beethoven-sama!" Sakura refleks menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Membuat jantung pria itu bergetar hebat, apalagi saat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Beethoven-sama". Sasuke menoleh namun tak mampu berkata-kata.

"B-bisakah kita bertemu lagi? _Gomen_ , aku ingin belajar bermain piano denganmu," wajah Sakura memerah.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyeringai. "Ada syaratnya,"

"Apa? Syarat?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Hn. Terimalah perjodohanmu itu, lebih cepat lebih baik. Jika kau melakukannya, kau bisa meminta apapun dariku."

 _"_ Heh _? D-doshite...?"_ Sakura mendadak pucat.

 _"Ja ne!"_ kata Sasuke cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih mematung.

 _"Karena lelaki itu... adalah Beethovenmu, Sakura."_

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **Konbawa Minna-saannn!**

 **Yap, aku datang dengan fic yang... errr... okay, kalian sudah tahu kekurangan fic ini. aku tak perlu menyebutnya :v**

 **gomen, aku sedikit kesusahan mendeskripsikan alunan pianonya. :(**

 **sudah kuperingatkan ya. don't like, don't read! :p**

 **but i hope kalian bersedia memberi masukan untuk penulisanku. apapun bentuknya diterima kok. :)**

 **By the way, terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca apalagi mau meninggalkan jejaknya untuk fic ini #digampar!**


End file.
